


渴望与需求

by Atomicweight



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomicweight/pseuds/Atomicweight
Summary: Wing returns home late from a grueling training session with Dai Atlas, too tired to help Drift work off the day’s frustrations. The next morning, Drift finds a creative, and pleasurable, way to wake the knight up.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Wing
Kudos: 6





	渴望与需求

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [LordofLies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLies/pseuds/LordofLies). Log in to view. 



当飞翼最终回到公寓时，已经很晚了。漂移并不承认他一直在等待这件事，但真的，某种程度上没有飞翼在身旁，能做的事并不算多。

公寓四周的墙壁上并没有什么能引起他兴趣的东西。飞翼可能会满足于将自己的闲暇时间花费在令人愉悦的阅读或者冥想上，但是漂移的线路中燃烧着对行动、运作和进步的渴望。他在晚上总是充满了能量，练习他的姿势(决心至少在下一个周循环中击中至少一次)，以及从阳台上眺望着这座城市在人造穹顶下像真实世界一般慢慢变暗。

玻璃和金属在反射的光芒中闪烁着细小的光点，令这座城市在晚上看起来更加的不真实。如果他不去抬头看那幽暗的洞穴穹顶，他甚至能想象自己正身处在铁堡或青丘这种地方。贫民窟曾经是他过去唯一的家，现在却成了遥不可及的存在。

“对不起，我回来的这么晚。”飞翼叹着气说到，伴随着轻微的咔嗒声，反手将门关上。“花费了比我想象更长的时间。你在等我吗？”他询问道，却发现漂移只是百无聊赖的坐在沙发上。漂移冷笑了一声。

“怎么？你认为我只是漫无目的踱来踱去，仿佛一只受过良好训练的涡轮狐狸一样在门旁等你回来？”

“当然不。”

“很好。”漂移怂了怂肩。“我刚在思考。有些忘了时间。”

“已经完全过了我们通常休息的点了。”

“是些非常深刻的思考。”

“哦，当然。”飞翼哑着声笑了笑，但当他向前迈了一步时又发出了呻吟。漂移吹了声口哨，并没有准备来帮他的意思。

“被狠狠修理了？”

“非常彻底的，”飞翼叹了口气。“雷神说我们不能放任自己变的自满。这是一种日常惯例，我们会要和同等级或者更高等级的对象一起训练。我通常不会被匹配给战斧或者雷神自己，但这次我觉得…有一种以前没有过的独特的压迫感。”

这吸引了漂移的注意力，他皱着眉头向前倾，将胳膊肘搁在膝盖上。“这是什么意思，准确点来说？”

“嗯，这就是我回来这么晚的原因。”飞翼解释道，穿过房间朝着他的住处走去。“通常在我们都达到极限之前他就会叫停比赛，但这次雷神对我的表现并不满意，直到他把我彻底打倒在地上。”

漂移露出了牙齿。“你故意用这些词的。”“是的，语言通常就是这样工作的。”

“别像个聪明的混蛋一样。这真的只是一场比赛，或只是你让他当着所有人的面把你按在地上操，像个廉价的服务机一样？“

飞翼困惑的笑容消失了，他咽了口电解液，试图让自己的表情变得更加严厉些。“这只是一场比赛，漂移。我是在刺激你。我为此道歉。”

漂移哼了一声，站起身来，交叉着双臂仿佛在说他早预见如此一般。一但想到雷神庞大的身躯弯曲着覆盖在飞翼身上，他的火种仓里便涌起一股滚烫的愤怒。更小的机体扭动着，呻吟着，手指在地板上胡乱的抓挠，而他接口被钉在一根粗大的黑色输出管上。性奋夹杂着愤怒沿着漂移的中枢线路向下滴流。他大步走向飞翼，却依旧站在他卧室的门口。

“这并不是件值得说的事，”漂移训斥道，一边的肩膀靠在了墙壁上。“不像是骑士的作为。”

“你是对的，”飞翼喃喃说道，微暗的金色光学镜和每一步走的路都透露着显而易见的疲惫，躯体沉重的仿佛一件无法拿起的重物。“我不会找任何借口。”漂移上下打量着他。

“我会原谅你的，”他说道，故意停顿了一下，“…如果你让我吸你的管子。”

“漂移…”飞翼发出了一声悲鸣。“我真的很抱歉，但我实在太累了。我今晚真的没有这个精力。想和我一起充电吗？”他充满希望的询问着，步入了房间。漂移跟着他，又皱了下眉头。

“这会感觉很好的，我保证。”漂移坚持道，几乎是一意孤行般的。而飞翼正从他背后取下了他的大剑，将它挂在了墙上的钩子上。  
“我怀疑我这个点就能过载，”飞翼承认到。“我也许会在你身上直接下线。”

“飞翼，别这样。别让我求你。我已经想了你一天了。我一直在等你。”改变了战术，漂移如此承认到。

“到早上，漂移，我向你保证，”飞翼一边躺倒在充电床上一边再次做出保证，“你能对我做任何你想做的事。我只是先需要几个循环的充电。”

漂移站在充电床的旁边，与自己做着斗争。他想要飞翼，他现在就想要他。他一直等待着，渴望着——让飞翼炙热而沉重的输出管抵着他的舌头，让飞翼过载时微甜的次级能量液搏动着充满他的口腔。飞翼的次级能量液就像他平日里消耗的能量一样甜美，是他以往喝不起的那种。它是如此的精酿和令人生厌，使他感到恶心。然而，通过飞翼机体的过滤，它给了他的次级能量液带来了一种漂移渴求的独特风味，在某种程度上平衡了他的饥饿和欲望。

但飞翼拒绝了他。整整三次。

漂移痛恨被拒绝。他是一个冲动的造物，每一个行动都聚集于一个单一的目标，在过去的400万年里，他摧毁了所有阻碍他的人。  
但那是死锁，而现在漂移意识到也许他过去做错了。他伤害了很多人，在很多方面，他变得像那些在他年轻无助的时候压迫和虐待他的人一样。飞翼让他看到了自己判断里的错误和行为中的虚伪。飞翼让他向前看，让他想变的比过去的自己更好。不仅仅是大的方向，在小的方面上也是。比如现在这个时刻。一个选择的时刻——是不管不顾的向前推进，把自己的渴求置于飞翼的选择之上——就像过往的死锁——或是咽下他的欲望等待片刻，如同飞翼希望他做的那样。

在一阵内心的争斗过后，漂移垂下了肩膀，压迫的情感从他的身体里翻涌着滚出，他绕到充电床的另一边，躺了下来，让自己紧贴着飞翼。这架喷气式飞机早已下线，飘浮在模糊的思绪之中。好吧，他得想个办法报复一下飞翼，因为他老是嘲弄他，让他等待。当然是等到早上之后。

阳光透过百叶窗缓慢的流进充电室，在漂移的涂装上描绘出温暖的条状纹格。他动了动，醒了过来，在他的光学镜预热着活动前，房间里一片朦胧。当世界逐渐在眼前聚焦时，飞翼进入了他的视线。这架飞机就躺在他的旁边，依旧轻声的打着鼾，沉沦在充电之中。  
小心的，漂移用手指划过了飞翼的腹部。喷气式飞机颤抖了一下，又陷入了沉静，没有对漂移对他小腹持续的爱抚动作作出回应。不耐烦的情绪逐渐堆增，他开始划的越来越低，直到他的指尖触碰到了飞翼的对接面板。飞翼发出一种柔和的声响，随着漂移的手指在他白色面板上平稳的滑动，他的身体微微颤动。他能感觉到飞翼的面板在他的触碰下逐渐升温，尽管这架飞机依旧睡着。

“打开，飞翼，”漂移低声说到。在坚持了一段时间温柔的触碰后，他才听到轻微的咔哒声，飞翼的前挡板慢慢地缩回去了。而挡板后面的输出管依旧藏在它的壳里，但漂移有一个改变现状的计划。

为了不惊醒飞翼，漂移小心翼翼的移动着，从床上滑落下来，绕道了飞翼的脚边。顺理成章的，这架飞机翻了个身，滚到了他背后漂移空出来的地方，一只胳膊甩了出去，指尖悬挂在了床沿。仿佛感到了什么乐趣一般，漂移轻哼了一声，然后便小心翼翼的爬上了充电床的尾端，将飞翼的腿松散的拉开。

他用手摩挲着飞翼的小腿内侧，一直向上移动到大腿，直到他诱哄着飞翼分开了他的腿，允许他进入他的对接面板。

前一晚充电前积攒下来的热量，又开始在漂移的小腹里蠕动了起来。朝着飞翼的对接面板，他低下了头，光学镜迅速的向上一瞥，确定飞翼还在熟睡之后，便开始尝试性的舔着飞翼暴露在外的输出管外壳。

飞翼又颤抖了起来，而漂移讨好般的抚弄着他大腿的内侧。继续用刁钻的舔舐和温柔的亲吻挑逗着那个开口，直到慢慢地，第二层的覆盖物也旋转着打开了，暴露出飞翼输出管的顶端。激动的情感顺着漂移的脊柱向下传导。他扭动着臀部，紧绷着大腿，一股股欲望搏动着穿过了他的火种。他能感觉到自己接口里开始有了润滑液潮湿的触感。

他急切的用嘴吞没了暴露在外的输出管，发出咕隆的声响，同时一声微弱的呜咽从飞翼的发声器里传了出来。输出管在他的嘴里是如此的温暖，而飞翼次级能量液里独特的腥甜，使漂移的嘴也开始湿润了起来。他让舌头平整的划过输出管的头部，让它变得闪亮又潮湿，然后又戏弄般的舔舐过顶端，绕着底部打着转。

慢慢地，慢慢地，飞翼的输出管开始伸展。漂移急切地注视着它的进展，他在望着它的时候感到了饥饿，混杂着同等的欲望和物理层面上真实的饥饿感。他的油箱在向他不断的抱怨，提醒他还没有补充过早晨的燃料。不管怎样，他内芯认为现在情况开始变得越来越好了起来。

他很难向飞翼解释清为什么他需要这个，为什么它对他如此重要。飞翼不明白——也无法理解——漂移曾经历过什么，但是喷气式飞机的确感受到了他的痛苦。这超乎了漂移的预想，也是他无法将飞翼忘怀的原因之一。

令他感到惊讶和困惑的是，飞翼能对他人的经历如此的感同身受，又是那样的真诚。理智上，他能理解漂移为什么需要这个，但他不明白它真正的感觉是什么。这种永无休止的饥饿感不仅仅为他带来了身体上的疼痛，也带来了情感上的。

漂移将他的嘴唇紧压着飞翼的输出管，温柔的吮吸着，直到它滑进他的嘴里。在看不见的地方，飞翼轻声的呻吟着，他的大腿不停的颤抖。漂移用他的手安抚着它们，然后包含着底端，一口气吞下了飞翼的整个输出管。喉咙内的充盈感令他发出了一声窒息般的呻吟，他向下不断的挤压，直到他的嘴唇能亲吻到了飞翼骨盆处的装甲。

他的气味包裹着漂移；温暖的金属，燃烧的灰烬，润滑剂、尘土与燃油相互混杂的芬香——然而他依旧如此的干净。飞翼的气味清新又凉爽，就像一阵吹过城市的风。这种熟悉的气味混合着他的嘴里炙热的输出管所带来的充盈感，感受它在他的嘴里抽搐和跃动，只凭白添加了油箱里酥麻的刺痛，与得知自己即将被填满的兴奋。

漂移颤抖着，半眯着光学镜感受着一阵阵愉悦穿透了他的身体。他喜欢飞翼的输出管在他嘴里的感觉。沉重，温暖，飞翼的味道浸润了他舌头上的每一个传感器，光滑的头部刚好抵进了他的摄食管道。它填补了他内心的空虚，一种从他记事起就一直伴随他左右的，飘忽不定的空虚。

当他往后退的时候，飞翼的输出管抵着他的舌头筋挛的颤动着，牵引着他湿润的嘴唇划过两侧，直到仅剩下头部留在口中，然后又一口吞没至底部。他动的很慢，但又足够的快能让飞翼转醒，他的头上下摆动着，偶尔还会让他的舌尖在轴承上打着转或是抵住顶端，吮吸着从狭缝中渗透出来的次级能量液的细小珠粒。

在某一时刻，飞翼接口的挡板也打开了。当漂移再次将他的输出管吞至底部时，他的嗅觉处理器里充满某种尖锐的麝香味。作为回应，他自己的输出管开始不顾一切的敲打着它的外壳，渴望被包裹进光滑的炙热里。

但这是可以等待的。现在，漂移最想要的，是让飞翼微甜的次级能量液流进他的摄食口。他的油箱轰隆作响着，他的嘴里也充满了液体，当他用嘴唇圈住飞翼的输出管时，那些液体顺着他的下巴向下流淌。

当漂移的嘴包裹着他的时候，飞翼发出了脆弱的声响，然而漂移也感受到了同等的脆弱，他的喉咙裸露着，飞翼输出管上的金属薄片压迫着他嘴里纤薄的内层，刺激着内部的管线。这是一种双向的关系，是漂移在战前知道点唯一一种，给予与索取共同作用的方式。是一种能增强彼此联系的方法，也是一种能消除持续不断的折磨着他的饥饿感的方法。

虽然其他变形金刚可能会觉得这种行为有辱人格，但漂移对此只感到宽慰。他想起了很久以前，当他的整个世界都围绕在末日大街的下水道旁时，能量块和朋友，两者都很缺乏。垫圈救了他，给了他可以依靠的事物。在那些漆黑的夜晚，每当饥饿感啮咬着他的油箱使他无法安然充电时，或是令人厌恶的寒冷渗透进他涂层的下方，冷却了他的燃料线路时，总有人会安慰他。

他想起了那些没有能量块的夜晚，想起来他的身体曾对他发出的尖叫，想起了他甚至没能注意到屏幕上闪过的那些警告，因为它们已经成为了一种常态。挨饿对他来说已经不是什么新鲜事了。他的系统总是徘徊在彻底死机的一个循环外。但至少他们可以在这里得到安慰——一个可以依靠的温暖机体，一次过载的愉悦触感，以及一个能感到临时性满足的充盈油箱，尽管次级能量液并不能替代真正的能量，也不能长久的欺骗他的系统。很多个夜晚，他都全神贯注于垫圈，或者是他们小团体里的其他成员，揉着他的小腹，假装不知道第二天早上疼痛会再次袭来，几乎从未衰退。

漂移不再是一个饥饿的瘾君子已经很长一段时间了，但他的舌头上次级能量液的味道，和嘴里输出管沉重的触感，以及当他的油箱被热浪冲刷着填满时，仍给他带来了与过去相同的愉悦和宽慰的触感。

飞翼轻声呻吟着，随着输出管的头部被漂移的喉咙紧紧勒住而抽搐着臀部。性奋的气味逐渐浓稠，漂移可以分辨出飞翼就快到了。他的胸中涌起一阵悸动。他的手轻柔的滑进飞翼大腿的内侧，按摩着他骨盆的关节，用他的纤长的手指勾拉和捏揉着内部的电线。

“漂移，”飞翼轻声呢喃着，他的声音混杂着静电呲啦的声响，慢慢地把自己从充电的状态中拉了出来。“漂移，哦，求你了。”他请求到，输出管跳动着。他挪动着一只手去抵抗着漂移的掌控，晃动着臀部向上浅浅的抽插着漂移的嘴。漂移在他身旁呻吟着，他的摄食口屈服于飞翼的输出管，因为这架飞机正用力刺进了他的嘴里。

“你真的很温暖……”飞翼嘟囔着，将头转向一边，往充电床里喷洒着气息。一股滚烫的润滑液从他肿胀的接口里流了出来。漂移又顺着输出管向下滑，以一种他知道的，能将飞翼更快的推至极限的方式晃动着头。

渴望于得到他最终的奖赏，漂移的手勾勒着骑士接口粘滞的边缘。毫无征兆地，他将三根手指用力的插了进去，并使劲的吞咽着他的输出管。飞翼的接口无力的握紧了漂移的手指。然后飞行者大声叫喊着，臀部猛的向外顶出，就这样过载了。

冲刷进漂移嘴里的次级能量液是他所渴求的一切，他急切地把它咽了下去，呻吟着，仿佛挨饿了很久一般吮吸着飞翼的输出管，细细品味着每一滴。一切都结束得太快了，但一旦他的油箱被填满了，漂移就发出了心满意足的呼噜声。他保持着嘴巴不动，用舌头将飞翼的输出管舔舐的干干净净，而与此同时，这架飞机在一旁啜泣着，颤抖着，依旧陷于困意而无法做更多的事情。

随着一声湿漉的声响，输出管从他嘴里滑了出来，他很满意自己已经清理干净了输出管上所有的液体。闪耀着漂移口腔里的电解液，它已经开始减压。但在它的下面，飞翼的接口仍然滴着润滑液。漂移的挡板迅速收回，他自己的输出管早已增压，现在终于得到了他的注意。

一阵愉悦的颤抖沿着漂移的中枢脊柱向下巡游到他沉重而温暖的油箱里。飞翼次级能量液里甜美的风味让他倍感激励，他用手臂将自己支撑了起来，顺着飞翼松弛的机体向上游走，不断的舔舐与亲吻，直到他触碰到了飞翼的脖子。他花了一点时间来欣赏飞翼光学镜中柔软的，微弱而坚定的光茫和他脸上充满喜悦的表情，他的嘴微微张开，祈求能得到一个亲吻。

他急切地想进入这架飞机的内部，漂移用他的输出管研磨过飞翼敞开的对接阵列，顺着飞翼的润滑液寻找着入口。当他感觉到输出管的顶端触碰到了飞翼接口的瓣膜时，他发出了满足的呼噜声。在一边舔食和吮吸着飞翼的脖子同时，也戏弄般的摩擦着被唤醒的环状入口。直到这架飞机在他身下发出了微弱的呜咽声，被知觉完全的覆没。

“漂移,哦,拜托了!”飞翼呻吟道，他的接口无力地试图咬住漂移输出管逃脱的顶端，似近若离的距离只够他感觉到，却不够被饥饿的接口所捕获。

漂移不需要再询问了。他一头扎进那潮湿的热气里，从他被吸住的输出管处，感受着飞翼是如此的潮湿与松软。飞翼的接口就像天堂一般，当他放慢脚步时，输出管周围丝滑的触感让他不禁想要流下口水，每当他完全被包裹在里面的时候，他们的臀部能贴在一起互相摩擦。飞翼呻吟着，双腿尽可能地分开，而他的手紧紧的握住于身体的两侧。当漂移亲吻他的时候，他的嘴是张开且柔软的，探入舌尖去品尝他的爱人。

漂移可以感受到自己正向过载的顶峰而去，但仅靠输出管上来自飞翼接口绵软而湿滑的触感还是不够……

“飞翼，”漂移在这架飞机的接收器旁喘着气，“再用力一点，我就要到了……”飞翼呻吟着，尽他可能的用接口的卡钳去夹住漂移的输出管。为这陡然增强的感触，漂移颤抖了起来。微弱的涟漪沿着管道捕捉到了他的节点，使他更加迫近过载的边缘。

“再用力一点，飞翼。”漂移呻吟道，“我知道你能做到，只要再紧一点。普神，你感觉真他渣的好……”

“我…不能…”飞翼喘着气，挣扎着想要控制他自己的身体，却依旧感到它不像他的神志那样清醒和敏捷。

“你可以的，只要再一点点，”漂移喘着气说到，将他的前额靠在飞翼肩部处的涡轮推进器上，用力的向飞翼接口最深处节点推进。

当第二次过载快要来临之时，飞翼发出了轻声的啜泣，用颤抖的手磨蹭着他的外部节点，让它们的液体光滑而敏感的混合在一起，而这触发了飞翼接口内部无意识的绞动。当飞翼的接口把他压得又软又紧的时候，漂移大叫着过载了。滚烫的次级能量液冲刷进飞翼的接口，将他带入了第二次的过载，他的臀部痉挛的扭动着被漂移压下，背部拱了起着，张着嘴，为接口榨取的每一滴次级能量液而快乐的眼前发白。

当过载最后的余韵从他机体里消失时，飞翼无力地伏在充电床上。他现在已经彻底醒了，但他的机体仍感到疲惫且沉重。当漂移从他过载后尤为紧致的接口中撤离时，他发出了一声小小的哀鸣。随着一声湿漉的声响，次级能量液从他的身体里流了出来。

漂移心满意足地叹了口气，在飞翼身旁扑通一声躺下，引擎里发出了满足的咕哝声。他伸出手指懒洋洋的在飞翼胸口隆起的峰顶摸索着。

“那么…我们应该起床了吗?” 在花费了几分钟让他的火种不再那么剧烈的跳动后。飞翼询问道。

“不，”漂移回答了他，依偎着他的爱人。“你有个非常漫长的昨天。现在需要休息。”

“现在吗?” 飞翼笑着问到。他几乎能感觉到漂移的喉咙口就要溢出幸灾乐祸的笑声。

“是的。不许争辩，否则我就不得不坐在你身上了。”

飞翼将脸转向漂移，向前倾着头，用嘴温柔的贴住了一边敏感的白色顶饰。

“好吧，我不能说这个想法没有吸引力，”他喃喃地说到，用手指挑逗性的抚摸过漂移接口处的面板。他发出了轻声的窃笑，因为漂移的通风口瞬间便故障了，腿上的电缆绷的紧紧的。

“刚才你的嘴可真够忙的……不回敬就太失礼了。”

“是，是啊，”漂移结结巴巴地说到，紧贴着飞翼。“非常的粗鲁。非常的不像骑士的作为。”

“我敢打赌你已经湿透了，更何况，今天早上我还没吃东西呢。”

漂移呻吟着，将他再次开始充能的对接阵列抵住了飞翼的臀部。

“我向普神发誓，飞翼，”漂移咆哮道，“如果下一秒你的舌头还不在我的接口里，我就把你的能量糖都吃了。”

飞翼笑了——以一种清脆的声音——就着漂移滚到了他的上方，跨坐在了他的臀部上。人造的黎明在他的白色装甲上闪闪发光，飞翼推断他们至少还有半个循环才会真正离开床铺开始新的一天。但在这段时间里，他们还有很多事情可以做，而且在接连两次过载之后，飞翼现在感觉非常的清醒。

“来吧，”飞翼鼓励道，一边抚摸着漂移的大腿外侧，直到这辆高速跑车抬起了他的身体，让自己闭合的对接面板悬停在飞翼的下巴附近。当他打开他的对接面板时，他能感觉到漂移机体的轻微颤动。堆积的润滑液在内部闪着光，甚至就快滴到了飞翼的脸上。一滴落在了他的嘴角，他探出了舌头，接住了它。漂移的体液是温暖的，带着些刺鼻的香味，像是一种他最喜爱的，富含镁的矿物能量。

漂移小心翼翼的降低了身子，让接口的外唇能拂过飞翼的脸颊，一只手固定在充电床顶端依靠着的墙上。飞翼张开了嘴，沿着接口中心的部位舔舐着，让漂移为这意想不到的动作而喘息和抽搐。

“不能实施你的威胁了吗?”飞翼揶揄道，他温暖的吐息消失在了敏感的内部组件上。

“哦，别担心，”漂移回答到，他的表情变得不再犹豫而是更加富有预谋。“我从来不会做出无法兑现的威胁。”说着，他把全身的重量都压到了这架飞机身上，为接口处传来的触感而颤抖不已。仿佛只是在用一个玩具取悦他自己一般，用力的晃动和碾压着飞翼的脸，想要他屈服于此。

飞翼的回答太过于沉闷而无法听清，但是从颠簸着的对接阵列处传来的快感与他产生了共鸣。他更用力的向下碾磨着，用润滑液将飞翼蹭脏，而飞翼终于开始认真地舔吸内里，吞咽掉随着漂移不断增强的快感而溢出，流进他嘴里的液体。

当一个扭动弯曲的舌头在他接口里的时候，漂移无法不为这奇怪的触感而颤栗与喘息，它与输出管是如此的不同。更加的柔和而轻盈，同时也更加的亲切。这就像一个漫长的亲吻，他能感觉到飞翼在探索他的接口，这是输出管，甚至是手指都无法做到的。他呻吟着，抵着飞行者的脸磨蹭着，让每次的晃动都留下比上一次更多的，黏糊的印记——像是自己的吻一般。飞翼似乎并不介意，如果他发出的低沉的愉悦声能说明什么的话。

“渣的，飞翼。”漂移呜咽着，以一种稳定的步调前后摇晃着，追逐着进一步的刺激。而飞翼的舌头穿透了紧缩着的环状入口，刺进了他的身体里。他绞紧了它，感觉到又有一股润滑液从身体里渗出，流进了飞翼的嘴里。这架飞机吮吸和吞咽的声音使他的油箱紧绷着兴奋了起来，几乎达到了疼痛的程度。他需要更多。又一次的晃动让漂移的外置节点撞上了飞翼的鼻梁，他情不自禁地为这份被给予的快感发出了短促的叫声。他又向前压了压，节点抵着飞翼的鼻子不断摩擦着，随着不断积累的快感而喘气呻吟。飞翼的舌头在滑入时显得灵活又急切，在他的内里到处的舔舐。他就快到了。

“飞翼，飞翼，噢，炉渣的。”漂移呻吟着，现在他不得不用两只手撑着墙，支撑住自己。他松开嘴，为从接口处不断传来的热度喘着气，热量遍布机体的速度过于快速以至于他的冷却系统已经跟不上这样的步伐。

飞翼向上倾斜着脸，故意用鼻尖蹭着光滑的外部节点。当漂移感到飞翼的鼻梁从他接口内湿润的褶皱上划过时，或是飞翼若有若无的吐息吹进他的内里时，无法控制的着哭出了声。

“我—啊，翼 !”漂移哭叫到，在过载来临之时将手指深陷进墙壁，用破碎般的力气将面板死死的抵住这架飞机的脸，随着能量噼啪的贯穿过他的系统，通风口也有节奏地开合着。他断断续续地呻吟，额头紧贴着墙壁，他的接口在飞翼的下巴处上下滑动，承受着快感的余震。他仍然能感觉到飞翼的舌头在他双腿间忙碌着，清理着因过载而排出的液体。他大腿的交接处湿透了。他让飞机继续着他的动作，微微的颤抖，直到飞翼拍了拍他的大腿的一侧，然后漂移抬起了身子，向后滑落，直到双手撑在飞翼的胸口上。

而飞翼的视线几乎要让漂移再次回到充能的状态。他光学镜以下的整个脸都浸染了粉红色的液体。它们在他的喉咙处抱成一团，滴落到下方的充电床上。他的眼睛是如此的明亮，以及他又是如此强烈的注视着漂移，以至于让漂移有一种想要看向别处的冲动，就像飞翼的注视明亮到能将他灼伤一般。

“好吧，这的确不错，”飞翼承认道，舔了舔嘴唇上沾着的润滑液，用手肘撑起身子。

“你想要我——”漂移用他的尾部研磨着飞翼的对接整列，准备给他带来这个早晨第三次的过载。

“不，没有这个必要，”飞翼坦白道。漂移向他眨了眨眼，注意到他面颊上泛起了微微的红晕。漂移向下看了一眼，发现润滑液已经在飞翼腿间形成了一个新的水坑。

“把我吸出来你就过载了?”他怀疑地问道。“……是的。”

“这太辣了，”漂移一边喘着气说着，一边俯下身去亲吻飞翼，品尝着这架飞机嘴唇上沾染着的自己的体液。飞翼在他的身下放松了开来，张开嘴巴，向后仰着头，让漂移掌控了一切。

“你的热情总是具有感染力。”

“你对我做了奇怪的事。很久以来没人做过的事。有时我会因此而恨你。”漂移不含恶意的坦白到，他退后一点研究了下飞翼的反应。飞行者的表情没有改变，但他的光学镜却开始变得模糊了。

“你现在依旧恨我吗？”

“不，”漂移说着，让他的一条腿滑进飞翼的腿间，将自己覆盖在了骑士的底座上。“现在不再了。”

飞翼什么也没说，只是让自己躺回了充电床上。他用一只胳膊搂住了漂移的机体，让自己陷入了这辆跑车持续轰鸣的引擎声中。  
“终有一天我会离开，”漂移突然说道。他没有任何动作。“我知道。”

“你可以和我一起走，如果你想的话。”

“你想我这样做吗？”

“我不知道。也许吧。我想是的。”漂移把脸转向了飞翼脖子的那一侧，那里弥漫着漂移接口润滑液的气味。他舔舐着里面的电缆，温柔的清理着。然而并没有等到飞翼的回答，他停顿了一下。

“飞翼？”

“我不能给你答案，漂移，”最终，飞行者回答道。“我一生中大部分的时间里都是骑士。我曾为此而宣誓。我对这个地方，对这里的人负有义务。雷神不会同意我离开的。就像他也不赞成我带你来这儿。这就是他昨天对我这么严厉的原因，比平时来的更加的严厉。他告诉我，我被自己的情绪所掌控，尽管经历了这么长时间之后。他依旧认为这是一种弱点。”

“是吗?”漂移问道。他总是能在情绪中获得力量。愤怒给了他力量去对抗比他强大得多的对手，仇恨也使他坚定了信念，然后希望使他没有屈服于埋藏在内心最深处的绝望和焦虑。

“我不这么认为，”飞翼的声音十分柔软。“我认为情感比逻辑更能告诉我们什么是正确的。我更愿意相信它们引导着我，而不是控制我。我知道救你是正确的行为，我也认为，当时机来临之时，我的火种会告诉我该留下还是离开。”

“我希望它会告诉你正确的事情。”漂移说到。

“我也希望。”

这是一段漫长的沉默，久到漂移开始试图转移话题。

“你想现在就起床吗?我有一种预感，今天就是你被修理的日子。”漂移扬言到，他不喜欢这种笼罩了骑士的忧郁。

“嗯，我们走着瞧吧。过一会儿。现在……你会留下来吗?”

飞翼抬头看着他，金色的光学镜宽阔而又脆弱。像一颗闪烁的火花，漂移如此想着。飞翼太奇怪了。像是一种柔软和坚硬的矛盾体。他的一言一行对漂移来说都没有任何意义，但他已经开始习惯于这种没有意义的话语。

“…当然。”

飞翼笑了，漂移感到他的火种正奇怪的颤动着。他这是怎么了，只要不触及他的火种，他能抵御任何生理上的快感，现在就因为这个小小的微笑就打破他所有的防御?

他把头伏在飞翼的胸膛上，感受着它的起落，注视着光线穿过飞翼的机体。他的装甲在墙上留下剪影，像某种活物一般收缩和生长。是的，他可以像这样再呆一会儿。


End file.
